


Fire Within You

by CremeCoffee22



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Neglect, Crying, Dad!Michael, Domestic, Gen, Headaches, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe - Freeform, Michael has a daughter, Multi, Other, Panic, Parent Michael, Parenthood, Past Abuse, Protective Michael, What am I doing, idk i feel like he'd be a cool dad lol, its 3am, like father like daughter lol, michael being overprotective, michael is obviously not dead, parenting, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CremeCoffee22/pseuds/CremeCoffee22
Summary: Michael adopts (steals) an abandoned child and raises her as his own. He soon realizes she has the same desire for power as he does, and she may be closer to him than he thought.Updating regularly :)Rated M mostly for Language
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fire Within You

**Author's Note:**

> this sounds so serious but I promise it's not like that. apologies in advance for any grammar or spelling errors.

Coming Soon...


End file.
